TRaumschiff Wing
by shinigami-miri
Summary: dazu gibt’s nichts zu sagen, nur das mir die Idee im Kino kam ;-)


Titel: (T)Raumschiff Wing – Periode 1 Teil: 1 Autor: shinigamimiri Email: miriam.schoellerweinstube-popp.de Fanfiction: Gundam Wing Rating: G Warnung: Kommentar: dazu gibt's nichts zu sagen, nur das mir die Idee im Kino kam Pairing: eigendlich keins

(T)Raumschiff Wing – Periode 1

Die Rollenverteilung

In der Rolle des

Captain Kork -------------Heero Yuy Mr. Spuck-----------------Duo Maxwell Schrotty--------------------Quatre Winner Pille-------------------------Trowa Barton Rock------------------------WuFei Chang Jens Maul------------------Treiz Kushranada

Es war ein friedlicher Tag im Weltraum, diese friedliche Idylle wurde jedoch, von einem mit Hochgeschwindigkeit rasenden Raumschiff in das genaue Gegenteil verwandelt.

An Schiff des allseits bekannten Raumschiff Wing das unter der Führung von Heero Yuy stand, wurde mal wieder eine Party gefeiert, natürlich mischten auch Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner und Trowa Baton mit.

Nach endlosem wettgesaufe stand der Käptn nur noch lallend im Türrahmen, und versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Auch den anderen erging es nicht besser.  
Da erklang plötzlich das Alarmgeräusch des Schiffes. Alle schreckten hoch und Duo meinte nur lallend „Da hat doch wer geklopft" „Bist du blöde, Maxwell das ist doch das Telefon" ertönte es aus dem Mund Trowas.

„Stimmt doch gar nicht, das ist ein Wecker" meinte der auch nicht mehr ganz zurechenbare Quatre.  
Nun schaltete sich auch der Käptn höchstpersönlich ein „ Lasst uns doch ein Spiel draus machen, wer´s als erster errät der hat gewonnen" „Auuuuuuuu jjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaa „ ertönte es fasst gleichzeitig von den anderen.

„Ich tippe auf Klingel" sprach Trowa und nun war Duo an der Reihe der plädierte immer noch darauf dass jemand geklopft hat.

„Ich weiß es!" schrie der Japaner laut heraus, und brachte damit die Besatzung dazu zusammenzuzucken.

„Sag mal geht's noch, wenn's geht etwas leiser, und jetzt sag schon was ist es"

„na ja wie soll ich sagen, ich glaub es ist die Alarmanlage"

„WASSSSSSSSSSSSS" brüllten die anderen heraus „Und das sagst du uns erst jetzt?"

„Na ja hab's halt auch erst grad gemerkt, aber egal" räusper

„Alle Mann auf die Brücke wir haben ein Problem" erklang erneut die Stimme des braunhaarigen, mit einem bestimmenden Unterton, denn die Besatzung sehr wohl verstanden hatte.  
„ Jawohl, mein Käptn" sprach nun Duo und salutierte noch kurz bevor er sich daran machte die Tür zu öffnen, was sich als schwieriges Unterfangen herausstellte, was bei dem Alkoholkonsum nicht verwunderlich war.

In der Brücke angekommen ging jeder an seinen Platz und prüfte das System.

„Was ist den los, brennt´s irgendwo, oder haben die Klingonen uns wieder den Krieg angesagt" fragte Heero, bevor er sich rücklings in seinen Käptn Sitz fallen ließ.

„Nein Chef, es brennt nirgensch, wir haben irgensch ein Schaden am Heckspoiler" brachte der leicht verwirrte Bronko heraus.

„Ach so, dann versucht mal zu starten, und zwar mit MOPPSGESCHWINDIGKEIT" rief der Japaner geradewegs heraus.

Als Resultat bewegte sich das Schiff keinen Zentimeter mehr vorwärts, und die fragenden Gesichter der Crew waren auf den Käptn gerichtet, der wiederum wand sich an Bronko.

„Sorry Chef aber des ist jetzt wirklich ein wenig dämlisch, wir haben nämlisch nen Marderschaden"

„Aber wie sollen wir denn dann rechtzeitig zur Wahl der Miss Waikikki kommen" sprudelte es aus dem braunhaarigenn heraus.  
Augenblicklich waren alle in heller Aufregung, und rannten wie die aufgescheuchten Hühner Im Schiff umher.

Nur einer saß noch seelenruhig an seinem PC es war Bronko, der dass Geschehen mit einem kopfschütteln kommentierte.

„Mann sind das vielleicht verrückte Hühner, hätte ich sie damals nur nicht auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten Erde halt gemacht, und dann auch noch diese Schwuchteln mitgenommen." Mann war ich vielleicht blöd, jetzt hab ich sie jedenfalls an der Backe, fügte er noch in Gedanken hinzu.

Doch da kam ihm eine geniale Idee, er konnte sie ja wieder zur Erde beamen.  
Ein fieses Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, sollten doch die Erdlinge mit den Piloten rumärgern.

Tbc?

Endlich geschafft dass war so ne plötzliche Idee von mir, und ich musst es einfach aufschreiben. Es kommt wahrscheinlich daher dass ich vor kurzem erst Periode 1 im Kino gesehen habe, der Film ist einfach spitze solltet ihr euch auch mal reinziehen. XD

Was ich noch sagen wollte ich hoffe es stört euch nicht allzu sehr das ich die Bishis so verändert habe GOMEN.  
Könnt ihr mir verzeihen Hundeblick Jedenfalls freue ich mich über jeden Kommentar ob gut oder schlecht für Briefbomben Morddrohungen etc. wendet euch bitte an meine Eltern -

Und noch was wenn ihr Rechtschreibfehler findet könnt ihr sie behalten, oder mir per mail zu schicken ;-)

by shinigamimiri 


End file.
